Johnny vs. Bling-Bling: The Ultimate Battle
Johnny vs. Bling-Bling: the Ultimate Battle 'is the second part of 69th episode and the 138th episode over all. Summary Johnny and Bling-Bling have to battle each other again to see who will win the crown to their ultimate and possibly final showdown, but the battle ended up being a draw. Plot On Bling Bling Island, Bling Bling is complaining yet again about how his scientists can't do anything right to get him Susan. They offer him a jet to get to Porkbelly but warn him about Johnny again, which he doesn't pay attention to. However, as always, Johnny and Dukey blast and crash his jet with a giant missile (they didn't do it because they wanted to, of course: just because of the pizza that the girls gave to them.) Their battling continues and becomes daily as Johnny and Bling Bling attempt to get revenge on each other. Such as Bling Bling buying the video games, Johnny using a shock absorber to deflect a missile, Bling Bling pelting Johnny with a giant pie, Johnny blasting Bling Bling while looking at a newspaper, Bling Bling spinning Johnny on the swing, Johnny dropping an anvil on Bling Bling and Bling Bling As a bus driver and punches Johnny. That is, until it comes to a point where the Test sisters and Bling Bling's scientists had enough and bring both of them to the lab, telling them that their battling has to stop because they're all tired of their childish fighting (They attempt to talk back and say they're wrong and belittle each other but both get zapped with shocker wires every time.) Then Johnny and Bling Bling will have to battle a final smack-down so whoever won the fight, he will have the ultimate prize: the Johnny vs. Bling Bling Crown. They both agree as the scientists and Susan and Mary started to argue on who will win, causing Johnny and Bling Bling to shock them as payback. As Dukey makes popcorn for the battle, Susan and Mary start to make Johnny exercise before the battle to get ready, and so does Bling Bling's scientists do the same thing, though due to being out of shape, Bling Bling struggles and he crashes into a popcorn machine. The first battle between Johnny and Bling-Bling is with robots that the Test sisters invented for Johnny and the scientists invented for Bling-Bling, but both of them fail at fighting because they had no idea how to control their robots and they crash into each other, so the first round ends up being a tie. The second fight between them is with giant metallic tanks right in the middle of Porkbelly which they both failed again, because both the Test sisters and the scientists used the same technology and weapons to make their tanks. making both of the science groups really angry and prepare Johnny and Bling-Bling for the final round that they will throw to each other from each end-zone of the Football field to crash into each other and fight, which both of them individually saying "why did I agreed to do this?" before crashing to each other and getting send to the hospital for their serious injuries, thus, meaning another tie. In the hospital, Susan. Mary and the scientists (still not letting go of the whole "battle thing") offer to race them with the hospital beds instead of fighting, which Dukey tired to stop them saying that they are really hurt and they need to stop this madness. However, both groups don't pay attention to him and move Johnny and Bling-Bling's hospital beds to the top of Suicide Hill (with Johnny and Bling-Bling begging them to stop) and push their hospital beds from there to get to the bottom of the hill, and it ends up being another tie and Johnny and Bling-Bling crash into a tree and when they stood up they had enough, Bling Bling aims a portable photon blaster (and gives one to Johnny) to stop their crazy science fellows and force THEM to have a fight instead. The scene turns to Susan and Mary fighting with Bling Bling's scientists on every style that Johnny and Bling bling battled before to take the cup for themselves and Johnny, Dukey and Bling Bling relaxing on the chairs and enjoying the fight. When both the Test sisters and the Scientists get seriously injured after another tied battle, Bling Bling asks that who gets the crown and Johnny shrugs saying "who cares?" before offering him popcorn. Trivia *Some clips from this episode are in the Theme Song 3. *'Running Gag: Battles/Races being a tie. Goofs Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Incomplete pages Category:Images Requested Category:Johnny vs Bling Bling Boy Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD